Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/8 November 2017
07:23 brb 07:46 Hi 07:46 LEGO Fun to Build 07:46 What an awful page 07:46 I have had to message the guy who made it, why these people can't just preview the edit is beyond ,e 07:46 *me 07:47 Hoi m8 07:48 That is the first LEGO game 07:48 LEGO Island is a fraud 07:49 And it is the worst page I have seen here in a long time 07:49 I am cleaning it up, I don't suppose you could find an image for the infobox, could you? 07:50 Maybe 07:52 I believe I have found a picture of the front cover 07:52 https://www.video-games-museum.com/en/game/Lego-Fun-to-Build/104/2/34100 07:53 Ok, can you upload it here please. Name the source in the description 07:54 Okay 07:56 But I do not fully understand what source means on here 07:57 Ello Dadaw 07:58 gello 07:58 cuphead is so much fun 07:59 Just write in the description "source: " and then the name of the site 08:00 Seems easy enough 08:02 Yea 08:02 Is it up? 08:02 No 08:03 k 08:03 I also do not know how to upload images without putting them on pages 08:03 gello 08:03 So, I'm pretty much a newb 08:03 Hello 08:04 Just upload it to i'll sort the page out 08:04 kk 08:04 Hi 08:05 Hi Lavertus, I appreciate the feedback about the Fun To Build page. I copied the coding from the Wikipedia version that I helped create hence the mess. 08:05 Ok 08:05 Just wasn't familiar how to clean it up on here yet 08:05 Crap, I think I forgot the source (Faceslap) 08:05 Please don't commit plagiarism here, unless you actually own the website from which you are taking the code 08:06 I don't mean to use the code, the written portions I did create and I listed a source from extra information. I own a copy of the game for proof of how its played 08:06 In future, it's best to view the source code for a different page like the one you're trying to make, copy paste the code and change up the relevant info 08:07 Ok good to know, thanks 08:07 yw 08:07 Nice Maniac4bricks icon m8 08:07 Is the image up now? 08:07 Yes 08:07 But I think I forgot to put the source in 08:08 I'll do it later 08:08 kk 08:08 The link to the site will be logged in the chatlogs, so I can get it from there 08:13 The game looks really fun. 08:14 Speaking of that, 08:15 Speaking of fun games, I might get the new CoD soon 08:15 I have made a Jason Ventures fanart, it is my icon Right now. 08:15 That's cool. 08:15 Most of the time, I wait until xmas for video games as I will for AC Origins, Wolfenstein and SWBF2, but CoD looks so cool 08:16 And I don't usually have so much spare cash by November, so I have nothing to loose 08:16 I have about 110 USD in spare cash 08:17 I'd say that's about £95 08:18 Wow, I ran it through google and it's actually £83.87 08:19 Woah 08:20 The worst part about US-GB is when you get to government funds, as one billion in the US is 1,000,000,000 but in the UK, it is 1,000,000,000,000 08:24 Well it's an interesting week for history 08:24 Like? 08:25 Not only were the last two days the centenary of the October Revolution, but this week is also the centenary of the end of the Battle of Ypres 08:25 Hmm 08:27 Hi 08:27 gello 08:27 will shiva be coming? 08:28 Hi, everyone! 08:28 Ello 08:29 Shiv is changing his style. 08:29 (glasses) 08:29 (sunglasses) 08:30 To what may I ask? 08:30 (cool) 08:30 Clothing style. 08:30 We were together in the shop. 08:31 well 08:31 And I felt like I was in a fashion shop with a child. 08:31 my style is this: comfortable, long and dark XD 08:31 A child, who pays himself. 08:31 XD 08:31 (laugh) 08:32 My style is: the "I don't care m8" style 08:32 mine is kind of I dont care but it have some rules 08:32 No fashion sense at all. 08:32 same here 08:32 Same 08:32 My style seems to be quite old fashioned 08:32 So I had to tell him, which suits him or not. 08:32 Which is always good :P 08:32 Typical boys, I see. 08:33 lol 08:33 But who doesn't like a pair of sunglasses (cool) 08:33 ^ 08:33 I like mine copper tinted 08:33 Same 08:33 And aviator style 08:33 i like wearing 4 pairs 08:34 Who doesn't? 08:34 and then I am SPIDER MAN! 08:34 We bought black elegant suit for him. Also some more clothes, but this was his favorite. 08:35 Now he really looks like Loki. 08:35 With longer hair. 08:35 I have short hair 08:35 I think, everyone here has. 08:36 Except me and my husband. 08:36 When my hair is long is crazy 08:36 Like some Einstein hair 08:36 Ours are straight 08:37 Now he is walking in the night city. 08:37 In his new suit. 08:37 I never really had long hair like that 08:37 I usually have mine long, not like a girl but longer than some 08:37 Same 08:38 In the UK, it is common to have the short back and sides style. Personally, I hate that style. Mine is the same length 08:38 i also have long hair 08:39 it's passing the neck 08:39 I only really had what was considered "long" back in the 60s 08:39 The only problem is styling it in the morning :P 08:39 ^ 08:39 but I found a way >:P 08:39 Mine isn't too difficult though, and i'm hardly tinkerbell 08:40 Wait, not tinkerbell, what's that princess that lets her hair down for the knight to climb up it? 08:40 reponzel I think 08:40 Ah of course 08:40 I was about to say that my hair hasn't really grown back since I had it cut in July 2016 08:40 Welcome to our family, Dadaw. 08:40 But then I just remembered I had it cut two moths ago :p 08:41 It's been about two months for me too, I will probably get it done soon 08:41 mine is pretty much Terezi Pyrope(rest of the day)/Gamze Makara (at morning) kind of style 08:41 Mine are also pink. 08:41 Seriously. 08:42 I've colored mine. 08:42 noice 08:42 its your hair so you get to choose 08:43 I know, I'm just sharing. 08:43 IK 08:43 My hair is brown I would say 08:44 I guess it is mixed 08:44 mine is a very very very dark brown 08:44 like half Blond Have Brown 08:44 Lav is ginger. 08:44 He told once. 08:44 Much diversity 08:45 And Shiv's are black. 08:45 Dark as night. 08:45 Flutter speaks the truth 08:49 test 08:49 working 08:49 What is test? 08:50 Checking if the chat is still working 08:51 Ah, thanks. 08:52 In my opinion, ginger people are lucky people, because they're very attractive. 08:52 Why thank you (laugh) 08:52 If they have sky blue eyes, it's even nicer. 08:53 Or green eyes, like Shiv has. 08:54 i want to be loved as who I am and not as how I look 08:55 lav pm 08:56 Recieved 08:58 wb Bob 08:58 I have Blue eyes 08:59 And a blue avatar. 09:00 And a blue skin. 09:00 And everything is blue for you. 09:00 And yourself and everybody around. 09:00 is your blood is also blue? 09:00 "i am blue" 09:00 Cause you ain't got 09:00 Nobody 09:01 To listen to 09:01 (Listen to) 09:01 i am a Blue-Blood 09:01 My blood is red 09:02 Da ba dee da ba dae. Da ba dee, da ba dae. Da ba dee da ba dae. 09:02 Flutter do you have a pink blood? 09:03 I'd like to have, but no. 09:03 pink blood is for royality 09:03 (i need to quit with this refrences) 09:03 (But I wont) 09:04 Pink Diamond was killed. 09:04 But. 09:04 My husband once. 09:04 Made up a story. 09:04 About another human and gem hybrid. 09:05 Even older than Steven. 09:05 I don't like SU 09:05 And that hybrid was a son of a human and Pink Diamond. 09:06 :o 09:06 i believe yellow diamond kileld pink 09:07 He made up that story for RPG Maker. 09:07 who is that RPK maker? 09:07 Sorry if i'm a little unresponsive, I'm watching The Apprentice 09:07 its fine lav 09:08 i do have some character desgings I am working on but I still need to work on LINK XD 09:09 Some guy has been linking to his website in pages 09:09 A buyable in Steam program with many versions. Using this, you can make your own JRPG like Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest or Undertale without knowing any rules of programming. 09:09 Cheeky bleeder, what does he think BP is? A wholesale marked? 09:09 *market 09:09 oh 09:09 I know processing 3, c and java 09:10 i did make something really impressive at processing 09:11 it lot of sprites and stuff I can't do it on my own so easly 09:11 "Brickipedia does not provide free marketing for shopping websites. Please stop adding links to external sites except for the sites we allow (they are at the bottom of most set pages). 09:11 09:11 ~~~~" 09:11 tell him 09:12 It beggars belief what some people think they can get away with 09:14 Have you seen or do you watch Amazing World of Gumball, Dadaw? 09:14 used to watch it 09:16 Shiv watches it, I do too sometimes. 09:16 k 09:22 Bye, have to go! 09:22 bye 09:23 bye 09:25 Bye 09:28 bye gt 09:28 Bye I guess 2017 11 08